


How it all starts

by Menatiera



Series: Avengers do GISHWHES [1]
Category: Gishwhes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers do GISHWHES, Crack, Fluff and Crack, GISHWHES, Gen, Team as Family, bucky barnes pov, crack fic series, don't @ me they'd love the concept of GISHWHES, don't take this seriously, if there are ships included in snippets I'll tag them accordingly in those pieces, the Avengers need to do shit for funs, they're just like us, this is mostly non-shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera
Summary: "GISHWHES is: the Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen. (...) It’s a crazy, international (sometimes inter-galactic–a GISHWHES participant actually got something with GISHWHES written on it into space) scavenger hunt that encourages its participants to make new friends, think creatively, problem solve, take chances, and make a positive change in the world."SourceBucky Barnes discovers GISHWHES. It becomes a week-long mandatory Avengers team building event.





	How it all starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cpt_winniethepooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_winniethepooh/gifts).

> The quote in the summary comes from [this article.](https://geekandsundry.com/what-is-gishwhes-anyway/)
> 
> Warning: this series, at this point at least, lacks any seriousness. I'm very overwhelmed nowadays and the idea came when I was revising a GISHWHES item and I mentioned it to Winnie and they're the devil's advocate who of course encouraged me to write it. So here it is. More to come. Each fic is going to be one item. I don't know how much I'll write.
> 
> Thank you Winnie, you crazy, crazy person.

Bucky is browsing through the internet as per usual - he is clearly a millenial in this aspect, taking to technological advancements like a duck to water - when he suddenly looks up and focuses on the team scattered around on the various plush surfaces of their living room.

“Hey. Have you heard about GISHWHES?”

The reactions are instant. Tony and Bruce, the nerds, look up alarmed, Steve and Thor confused, while Natasha doesn’t let herself being bothered. Well, not until Clint jerks his head up, his lips curling into a devious smirk and his eyes shining with excitement.

“Oh god,” Natasha says. “We’re doomed.”

*

The task falls to Tony and Bruce to explain the concept of the International Scavenger Hunt to the rest of the members of the team who aren’t familiar with it. Steve approves the fun part of it tremendously, while the charity aspect catches Thor’s attention the most, as opposed to popular expectations about them.

*

Cap convenes a team meeting, and announces that the Avengers are joining Misha Collins’ hunt as a team that year, and that participation with at least one item from the list is mandatory for everyone on the team. And since the official Avengers roaster is currently only nine people: Steve himself, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bucky, Sam and Rhodey, the remaining six slots are up to anyone who they want to bring in.

The first to actually join are naturally Jane and Darcy - or Darcy and Jane, unclear who is more thrilled out of the two -, and since Thor doesn’t bother with formalities either, Loki shows up the next day announcing that this mischievous activity is exactly his expertise, therefore the Avengers would need him. (The Avengers would very much be good without the recently redeemed trickster god, but that would upset Thor, so they grumpily accept the offer.)

Tony is the next with bringing in a very excited Spiderkid and Scienceling, namely Peter and Harley. With them their friends tag along, of course, but only as helpers not team members. Tony also invited Pepper, but Pepper pinched the bridge of her nose and announced that she’d rather remain the voice of reason among the madness like usual.

To everyone’s surprise, it’s Sam who shows up with the last member of their team, introducing Scott Lang, AKA Ant-man, and they both refuse to enclose where do they know each other from. Not like it matters much, because the whole Tower is buzzing with the upcoming excitement, so it’s a perfect time to introduce a new person to their average lifestyle.

They are all confident that they’ll do fine with GISHWHES, after all it’s a game that’s motto is _‘Death to normalcy,’_ and there is hardly ever any normalcy in the lives of a ragtag group of superheroes.

So what could go wrong?

They learn it soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider leaving kudos and comments, this author needs validation!


End file.
